Echoes
by Lirael304
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru get their lives on track for a great future.


**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything to do with it. This takes place in an alternate reality. Leave me some reviews :)**

Serenity awoke to the sounds of her servants bustling about cleaning this, dusting that. "What's going on?" she groggily asked the maid closest to her. "We just received word that we will be expecting a group of Terran delegates within the day, miss." Serenity yawned and threw her legs over the side of her massive four post bed. "Isn't it a little short notice? Mother would have told me before hand if we were expecting such important guests." "Yes miss it is short notice, however you know as well as I that the answers you seek will only come from your mother or the generals." "Yes... I suppose you're right. Thank you, you may return to your work now Marie." Serenity stood and walked into her huge closet to pick out the day's dress. "Nicola, could you please come help me with this?" Serenity asked as she pulled a ruffled pink dress with several layers from its spot amongst the hundreds of lovely pieces. "Yes, Princess." Serenity turned towards her lifelong friend and frowned slightly stating "You know Nicola the rest of the staff has become comfortable calling me Serenity or at the least a slightly less formal 'miss'. You know you don't have to be so formal just because we are friends. It's _not _showing favoritism." Nicola politely curtsied with a small smile on her face. "Yes, _Serenity_, I am aware of that, but you know Ms. Henderson would have my hide if I were caught being so informal with you. She already thinks we're too close for my lowly station as dress maid." Serenity blew her bangs from her face as she let out a long sigh. "Yes, I know… I just want you to be comfortable around me at all times."

* * *

Usagi woke with a strange feeling. "Luna, do you ever dream about your past? Like its memories that are trying to surface but can't quite make it to you?" she asked as she yawned and answered her mother's third call up the stairs. "Sometimes I think I do, but by the time I wake whatever I was dreaming escapes like a wisp on the wind." Usagi stood and walked to her mirror to do up her usual style. "Well, I'm fairly certain I've been dreaming of the first time Endy and I met." She chewed her bottom lip as she worked on her odangos. Usagi donned her High school uniform and quickly ran down stairs. "Mom I've gotta leave a little early today, the girls want to prepare for the test today even though I'm sure we'll ace it." Ikuko smiled to herself as she remember that only a few years ago Usagi had been a terrible student but had worked so hard improve her grades to try to become a doctor. She knew her daughter was trying to follow the footsteps of her fiancé. "Ok dear, don't forget you have a meeting with the University Director tonight about your admission." Usagi grabbed her lunch and headed for the door waving to her mother as she rushed out towards the sidewalk yelling back "Tell daddy I said I miss him and love him when you talk to him today!"

At the same time across town Mamoru Chiba steeled himself for the day to come. Today were his finals, the last ones before he went on to premed courses. On top of that Usagi had a meeting with the university director about becoming a duel enrolled student the following year to get a jump on becoming a premed student like himself. Not only was she trying to swing a duel enrollment she was also trying to earn an internship at the university's medical tech department. He thought she was biting off more than she could chew, however she never was one to listen to his advice. He was planning on asking her to move in with him over the summer. He hoped her father would allow it. He had given his blessing for the wedding, as long as it didn't take place until after her graduation, which was still a year off. He decided to take his bike instead of the car, it would be easier to push thru traffic that way and he wanted to be early to his finals.

Usagi showed up at Rei's at around 7:00 A.M which was one hour until school started. "Hi guys, go ahead and get started without me, I'll be back in a few, gotta run to the restroom real fast." The girls all stared at her wondering if she was ok since she was usually ready to get going as soon as she arrived to the study sessions, especially the early morning ones. "Ok, I heard the chem test is going to be the hardest so perhaps we should start with that." Ami said as she pulled out her advanced chemistry text book.

Usagi rushed to the restroom feeling rather nauseous and having severe stomach cramps like she was going to be in the bathroom for quite a while. "Ugh, I knew breakfast had been a bad idea…" She moaned before she threw up into the trash can. After about 10 minutes Minako knocked on the door asking if she was ok. "Yeah, I think it's a stomach bug or something…." "Ok Usa-chan, we have to leave in about 20 minutes or we'll be late!" "Mina-Chan I'm not sure I'll be able to make it… I'm really sick." "Usa-chan you have to go today. Today is our junior finals! No makeup exams will be given for these." "Ok, ok go get me some tea and I'll be out in just a minute."

As school let out Usagi found Mamoru waiting for her in the student parking area as usual. She hopped onto his bike after putting her helmet on and they went to his apartment for a quick dinner before the meeting. "Usako I've been thinking… We should move in together, maybe over the summer." Usagi burst into a huge grin and answered "I'd love that Mamo-chan." They ordered take out from a great Italian place, ironically the one Makoto worked in on the weekends. "Mamo-chan do you ever have dreams about when we first met? I mean as Endymion and Serenity?" Mamoru stopped thought about the question as he finished up a bite of his food. "Yeah, sometimes I do have dreams about the Silver Millennium but not necessarily when we first met… Can't say I've had that dream yet, sorry Usako." Usagi continued eating her dinner while she thought about all the things to come in her future. She thought about how much stuff they had been through over the years, about how her life had changed for the better, not only because of Mamoru but because of the Senshi as well. Without Ami's constant tutoring and nagging Usagi probably never would have made the academic 180 that she had. Without Rei's constant pushing for Usagi to become a better person in every way she possibly could, she probably wouldn't have pushed herself to choose medicine, even though that's what Ami's choice had been, even all those years ago. Without Minako's shoulder to cry on when things got bad, and her chipper attitude she'd have fallen to pieces while she and Mamoru were apart. Without Makoto to teach her how to cook and _ahem_ keep in a man's good graces she'd surely have lost Mamoru for good. Then of course there were Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and lastly Chibi-Usa to consider as well. Without Chibi-Usa she might have given up on the future all together. Now she knew she needed to strive hard to become the best person she could be; not only to be a great leader to the newly formed Earthen Kingdom in Crystal Tokyo, but to be the very best mother she could be to Chibi-Usa. She often found herself wondering if Chibi-Usa was the only child Serenity and Endymion would have.

Most of the Senshi thought the only reason Usagi and Mamoru were together was the fact that they were Serenity and Endymion in their past lives, and were to be again in the future when Crystal Tokyo came to be. Only she and Mamoru knew the truth of the matter. Although they occupied the same body, the personalities were rather different. Serenity only surfaced when there was eminent danger to either the planet or Usagi, her vessel for future life. Yes, she did have memories of the other's life, but that didn't necessarily mean they were hers, or that she even knew what they meant. Some small things did rub off from time to time, and had helped to make Usagi more mature, but that still didn't change the fact that she _wasn't_ Serenity all the time. Usagi felt a deep sadness for the day when she would no longer be Tsukino Usagi, but would forever more be Queen Serenity, yet she also felt a profound joy that she would some day be a great leader to her people. At the time of the arrival of Crystal Tokyo, Tsukino Usagi and Queen Serenity would grow to be the same person, no longer two identities sharing a space. By that time Usagi would have matured into a wonderful woman, into the grace of a Queen, but different from that of Princess Serenity, a new person all together. At least she hoped it would be that way, and that she wouldn't be lost forever in history as only the physical vessel for a Queen.

"Do you ever wonder what it will be like when we become King and Queen?" Usagi asked once she completed her dinner. Mamoru thought for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if we'll still be us or if we'll simply cease to exist. I'd like to think we will grow into our new roles, with the help of our past lives, but the truth is, it scares me and I really don't know what will happen." Mamoru had always had to take care of himself, ever since his parents died. He was always so sure of himself, a take charge kind of guy. The thought that he might someday lose himself to something he had absolutely no chance of stopping made him very nervous and upset. He thought that it must be similar to what elderly people experience when they learn they're candidates for Alzheimer's disease. "Usako I want you to know that I love you for you, not what we might have been or what we will be someday." Usagi grinned and said "I know, and I love you for you, and wouldn't have it any other way!" She moved from her spot on the floor into his lap and kissed him deeply. "I'll always be here for you Mamo-chan, no matter what happens to us." "Now, you'd better go get ready for your important meeting, it starts in an hour and a half."


End file.
